Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 167
Kaiba's Duel with Alister continues as Alister unleashes his ace monster. Faced with Alister's hatred and refusing to fail as Alister did, Kaiba stakes the fate of Mokuba and himself on one draw. Summary With phoned-in assistance, Mokuba manages to stabilize the plane and contact KaibaCorp to come to help. But the vision of the KaibaCorp choppers and planes enrages Alister, convincing him that Kaiba really is exactly like his step-father. The "Seal" breaks the plane's windows and damages the autopilot controls again. Alister empties Kaiba's field and hand and then Summons his ace monster, "Air Fortress Ziggurat", a monster based on the Dyna Dude action figure that Alister keeps as a memento of his brother. Despite the odds, Kaiba is able to bring out "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and counterattack with "Tyrant Wing". Kaiba claims that if he'd been in Alister's place, he'd definitely have done the impossible to save his brother. Alister, confident of his victory and the demise of all three of them, ends his turn early. Kaiba draws "The Fang of Critias" and fuses it with "Tyrant Wing" into "Tyrant Burst Dragon". Then he uses it to power up his "Blue-Eyes" into the "Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon" form to win the Duel with seconds to spare, and "The Seal of Orichalcos" claims Alister's soul. Moments before falling, he smiles after a look at Mokuba, seeing instead the brother that he protected so long ago. Kaiba rushes to the controls after the Duel. His determination to save his brother calls the the Legendary Dragon in his deck and the three Legendary Dragons appear to help safely land the plane. Yami Yugi and Téa encounter Joey and Tristan, all four having witnessed the plane spectacle and rushed to the scene. The plane manages to land in one piece and Kaiba disembarks, surprised to meet Yami Yugi in a such a place. He declares that they might be "useful" for his purposes, after hearing from Roland, who lands with one of the choppers with bad news for Kaiba: Doma has bought the whole of the company and taken it over. Meanwhile, a computer reports to Dartz that the takeover has been completed. Featured Duel: Alister vs. Seto Kaiba Duel continues from previous episode. Seto has 2000 Life Points remaining and controls "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position and one set card. Alister has 1400 Life Points remaining and controls "The Seal of Orichalcos" and one set card. Turn 7: Alister Alister draws. He then activates "Junk Dealer" to Special Summon "Science Soldier" and "Cyber Soldier of Dark World" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with half their original ATK ("Science Soldier": 800 → 400 → 900/800) ("Cyber Soldier of Darkworld": 1400 → 700 → 1200/1400). Alister then Normal Summons "Kinetic Soldier" (1350 → 1850/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Soldier Revolt" to send every Card in Kaiba's hand & side of the Field to the Graveyard, but Alister won't be allowed to conduct his Battle Phase this turn. Alister then activates "Sky Union" to Tribute "Science Soldier", "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld", and "Kinetic Soldier" in order to Special Summon "Air Fortress Ziggurat" (2500 → 3000/800) in Attack Position. Alister explains that "Air Fortress Ziggurat" is unaffected by Kaiba's Magic and Trap Cards. At the End Phase, the effect of "Air Fortress Ziggurat" activates, Special Summoning a "Robot Token" (0 → 500/0) in Defense Position. Turn 8: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Alister Alister draws. "Air Fortress Ziggurat" attacks directly, but Kaiba activates his face-down "Magical Trick Mirror" to activate the "Junk Dealer" in Alister's Graveyard as his card, allowing Kaiba to Special Summon "Judge Man" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with half its original ATK (2200 → 1100/1500) and use it to intercept the attack. "Air Fortress Ziggurat" destroys Kaiba's "Judge Man" (Kaiba 2000 → 100). At the End Phase, the effect of "Air Fortress Ziggurat" Special Summons a "Robot Token" (0 → 500/0) in Defense Position. Turn 10: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then activates "Soul Exchange" to Tribute Alister's two "Robot Tokens" and Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 11: Alister Alister draws "Emergency Provisions". He then Sets a Card. At the End Phase, the effect of "Air Fortress Ziggurat" effect Special Summons a "Robot Token" (0 → 500/0) in Defense Position. Turn 12: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys Alister's "Robot Token". Kaiba Sets a Card. Turn 13: Alister Alister draws "Spell Canceller". He then activates his face-down "Toy Robot Box" to discard a card and Special Summon another three "Robot Tokens" (0 → 500/0 for all) in Defense Position. Alister then Tributes a "Robot Token" in order to Tribute Summon "Spell Canceller" (1800 → 2300/1600) in Attack Position. As long as this monster is face-up on the field, Kaiba is forbidden from activating any Magic Cards. "Air Fortress Ziggurat" attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Seto activates his face-down "Tyrant Wing" to equip the latter to "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and increase its ATK by 400 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 3400/2500). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" destroys "Air Fortress Ziggurat" (Alister 1400 → 1000). Turn 14: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "The Fang of Critias" and subsequently activates it to fuse it with "Tyrant Wing" and Special Summon "Tyrant Burst Dragon" (???/???) in Attack Position ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3400 → 3000/2500). Kaiba then removes "Tyrant Burst Dragon" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from play in order to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon" (3400/???) in Attack Position. This card can attack every monster Alister controls once each. "Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon" attacks and destroys Alister's "Spell Canceller" and his two "Robot Tokens" (Alister 1000 → 0). Differences in adaptations * Cut from the dub is a short scene where Roland orders the helicopters, saying they have to save Kaiba and Mokuba, and then a shot of the Kaiba Corp USA building. * Cut from the dub is a sequence of where Mokuba exclaims over Alister's monster, and stares up at it from behind his brother. Then Alister says this Monster is his trump Card, as a shot of his hand holding his brother Mikey's toy is superimposed over the Ziggurat. * Cut from the dub are shots of "Air Fortress Ziggurat" zeroing its guns on Kaiba. * Also cut from the dub is a shot of "Air Fortress Ziggurat" exploding when Kaiba destroys it. Errors * During this episode, Kaiba activates "Junk Dealer" in Alister's Graveyard thanks to the effect of "Magical Trick Mirror", and Special Summons "Judge Man" back from his own Graveyard. In the English anime, probably due to a mistake in translation, Seto declares "Judge Man" comes back in Defense Position to protect Seto's Life Points. However this is clearly not the case, as when Alister's "Air Fortress Ziggurat" attacks "Judge Man" Seto is shown to lose 1900 LP in Battle Damage, bringing his total to 100 Life Points. * Due to another translation error, Alister said "Toy Robot Box" required him to discard three cards but he only needed to discard one. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes